Bad Girls Club: Mississippi
Original Bad Girls Episodes 1. We Young We Party The girls arrive to their hotel which makes all the roomates furious to who they are sleeping with. 2. Bounce Out Like A Hater Part 1 3 days later after staying in there suite, two roomates (Anne and Miracle) are arguing over Anne words that makes the girls uncomfortable. 3. Bounce Out Like A Hater Part 2 A week after, Miracle settles the title of a real bad girl, which lands her back to Illinois. 4. Marie on TOP and Sierra on BOTTOM Replacement Marie arrives which Sierra is the only girl that likes her. Two days after their arrival, Marie and Sierra becomes friends with benefits. 5. Explosive Dynomite Four weeks later, an explosive fight happened between Sierra and Abigale, which Sierra won. The fight wasn't too explosive, so Sierra wasn't sent home. 6. The Hurricane Erupts The girls enjoy there days in Mississippi, which they weren't expecting. As Jane gets drunk at the club, a fight is started between her, a random cluber, and Sierra. 7. Don't Cry When Photos Are Being Taken Later on that night, Sierra and Jane fights which lands Jane a flight back to New Orleans. A few days later, the girls go to their photoshoot and meet old faces of their roomates. 8. Viva Las Vegas The girls take a trip to Las Vegas, which turned out to be a great trip. Two days later still in Las Vegas, replacement Crystal arrives which all the girls get along with her except Sierra. 9. Marie Goes Out Of Control Marie is sent home after fighting her friend with benefits(Sierra) after she talks about her to Monica. Monica bees fake and tells Skylar that Sierra talks behind her back. 10. The Peacemaker Strikes Back The girls go back to Mississippi, which turns wrong. Skylar confronts Sierra about being fake which led to a showdown that Sierra won and got sent home for. 11. Trip to Paris Turns Wrong Part 1 The girls take a vacation to Paris which leds Monica to be fake again and lies to Skylar about saying that Cyrstal said she look like a broken barbie doll. Skylar confronts her, which led to Crystal going home and busting Skylar's face. 12. Trip To Paris Turns Wrong Part 2 While learning nothing from their experience in the bad girls club, the girls go out partying. Two days later, Anne tell Skylar the truth about Monica being fake, which Monica overhears. That same night, Monica fights Anne, Skylar tries to jump in the fight. As Skylar jump in the fight, Monica turns her upside down, which leads the two girls bleeding. Because of the explosive fight, Monica is sent home. 13. Happy Birthday to Evil The two replacements arrives( Monae and Kelly) it is also Monae's 26th birthday. On her birthday, Monae is in a altercation with Anne which sends her home on the first day. 14. Our Way of Ending A Season The girls destroy their hotel and say their goodbyes. 15. What Are They Now! Sierra is now running a fanpage for Teen Wolf's Stephen Lunsford on twitter.com/@SierraLUVStephe and also 2nd creator and star in "Real Housewives of Teen Wolf" www.realhousewivesofteenwolf.webs.com Monica changes her behavior and now is pregnant.Miracle moves to Mississippi and makes music with her boyfriend. Anne still resides in Miami were she is now married and soon to have twins. Skylar moved to New York to star in broadway.Jane still resides in New Orleans and hasn't changed her ways. Abigale now lives in Memphis, Tennessee where she bartends at a club and also does music. 16. Reunion Filming In Feburary!